pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phinfan
HEY! EXCUSE YOU!!!!! it is an inside joke! ever seen Wicked? lol, u have nooooo idea how harrd i laughed when i saw that! ^.^ M&M 22:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I love Phineas and Isabella's First Date, it's really sweet (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 00:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ditto American Che! i love reading your stories! M&M 15:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) lol did u really think that the "poem" was someone hitting on DG? really? XD! have u ever heard of or seen Wicked? M&M 18:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) lol....... that makes sense. poor phineas. ^.^ and nowadays, people confuse close friendship with "love" ^.^ and about wicked...... it's a musical.... a twist on the wizard of oz..... it's more "belting" than singing, but the music is really catchy... u could look it up on utube, if u want to. DG and i like it, at least. M&M 23:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) lol, that's okay, u don't have to like it! yeah, the official website's creepy.................... don't worry, i don't hate people that easy! ^.^ M&M 13:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) actually, i have yet to hate anyone.............................. yeah. Summer is finally here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm excited. ^.^ you have any plans? M&M 00:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) okay cool! and yeah, I was actually over at her house yesterday.......? <3 M&M 13:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) u don't have to tell me, just curious, but is the camp called tannadoonah? lol, i doubt i spelled that right, but anyways, have fun at it, wherever it is! M&M 18:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) oh, and about wicked..........it's not the storyline as much as the music, (what i like) even tho if u listen to it, it's really modern broadway "musicy", it's still really catchy. anyway, enough about wicked. M&M 18:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) XD! Thanks about the comic, that was sweet, and I THINK I HAVE A DESIGN FOR SHEILA BELL!!!!! *giggle* Im excited, and OF COURSE she has to look really pretty. XD anywho, yeah I guess about JasminexAdrian or Jadrian..XD!!! well, I am not sure yet, but he flirts with all girls except Jasmine, he just doesn't notice her, maybe he's a TINY bit oblivious like his father..lol.. And, I am designing Thaddus's kids. It should be here soon, along with Shelia! Still working on Biz and Buck. XD DG cool! i just had to ask, cuz it's the name of a christian camp i went to last year. that name sounds...........foreign. ^.^ so............ Have a great time at camp, whenever it is! M&M 20:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) lol, so how was K-A-D-E-S-H? M&M 18:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) (wait, u just got back, right?) hey, ur new story is coolio! awesome ideas! it's so funny to see how people think of the characters........ in DG's stuff, she sometimes makes ferb seem sarcastic and slightly mean, and you make phineas seem.........i dunno, just different...... but it's all in a good way! ^.^ Heya! Thanks alot! :D I did it myself, with my friend helping with color. XD! I KNOW! I just love julia! and I love "First Family In Space" Very very cute! :D DG oh, he's just a bit um..................... harsh kinda describes it....... but not fully.... i mean, i dunno that he'd be bothered by buford as much..... but that's just my insight, and i love the story! M&M 01:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Aw thank you! *hugs you tight* That means alot bud! and I hope she is! ^^ DG YES! Sure! I'd LOVE to see something! remember, she has raven black hair, and I am thinking curly waves, or spikey. :) And, she is either a year or two younger then Julia! ^^ YAY! CERTAINLY! Thanks for asking! DG I see that. :) Maybe you should do a birth story! that would be cool! and I had this idea, that Adrian and Angela are very close, almost like Adrian is protective of her the most. ^^ he doesn't FAVOR her, he is just really fond of her. DG I don't know what you mean. And If you are gonna do a brith story, just have Phin and Isa bringing the baby home, and the kids are all excited, Like Julia to have a baby sis, bu she would be like two or 3 at the time, Lynnette being five or four, Adrian being Six or five. :) DG I guess she could be Thomas's age. :) Idk, your choice in the stories. AND YES! that is EXACTLY what I meant!!!! *laughs* they help run the Wiki, and Kittyfire isn't here anymore, so yeah...XDDD And I was pretty upset actually. :( Ah well. *HEADDESK* You don't know what an Admin is? It's... well... a person that is in charge on keeping the wiki peaceful.... i guess.... like The Trio.... FadhilPF (Trio 3) Leave a Message 15:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Heh...Poptropica...that little asshole.... I am a bit interested with the story but since (s)he turns down the story too fast (And stole DG's pic) it turns into garbage that every Phinbella shippers hate.. FadhilPF (Trio 3) Leave a Message 15:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I am totally making a comic preview for your newest story. :) GENIUS! Love it! or drawing some of it! I love that! you should actually write a story. I am really gonna draw a comic preview! this is one I cant pass! DG VERY. I hope. :D Idk, jsut a background. :D THanks. XDD! why not? go for it! :D DG hey, I'm just agreeing with DG here, u should write an actual story!!!! i'd be the first to read it........... well, now that i've said that, proabably the second, b/c DG will read it first, i'm sure...... ^.^ M&M 23:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Too late, XD!!!! I read it about a few moments after you posted it. XDDD!! DG *sigh* oh well, she beats me at everything, may as well get used to it, lol ^.^ DARN U DG!!!!!!!!!!!! jk jk. meh. i love the story! can't wait for more! M&M 01:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to reply. XDD!!!! I loved it! and for future refrence, you spell Ferb's last name, FLETCHER. ^^ I loved it so much! good work as usual! DG Poptropica411's Message Why do you have to be mean like that saying Why are you here and stuff like that I just wanna make an article and you come in and say Im bad. What the heck? Poptropica411 16:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Poptropica411 haven't been on in a while, just wanted to say "HEY!" and "how's life been to ya?" M&M 15:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ZOMG I LOVE YOUR NEW STORY IDEA! *screams insanely* I missed you SO MUCH! how have you been buddy? :D Disneygirl94 23:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC)DG HAIII!!!!! Lol, NO REALLY? XD! kidding buddy, I missed you all so much! Im sorry, I've been INCREDIBLY busy, you know, life and all that jazz, what's up? did I miss much? write anything new? XDD! AW! your so sweet! :) DG hey bud! i missed ya! ditto, i need to get more friends..... ^.^ the story idea is sooo cool! yet again, u have amazed me.... lol. ^.^ M&M 15:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah......... well, my mum wouldn't let us go on the com until we started remembering on our own to do some bacis stuff, like clean up the kitchen after mealtimes..... so........ heh. ^.^ but now i can go on again, so................ my summer's actually been pretty boring so far........ we went to a sweet zoo tho! has ur summer been filled with excitement, or has it been ....shall we say....... "blah"? M&M 18:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *grins* IT'S EPIC! as usual my friend, you make me SO excited and unbelieveably giddy for your newest ideas :D Disneygirl94 01:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC)DG Hi I'm kinda new here. :) Oh, and I made a character. Isa Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro. Her full name is Isadora. :) PihneasxIsabella4EVAH! 22:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. :) Oh, and Isa is my fan character. If you want to use her in a fanfic you're making, you have to ask me first. PihneasxIsabella4EVAH! 23:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Account? I was wondering: Do you have a youtube account under the username iJVProd? I just thought so because this user wrote a comment on this video saying that there should be a "Despicable Me" movie for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. And I noticed that you posted Dr. Doofenshmirtz in Despicable Me. So I was just wondering if this was your account because of the coincidence. -Heinz84 10:22 PM 08/07/10 HAI PHINFAN! *hugs* Look I'm really sorry, it's just I've been INCREDIBLY busy, and I had nothing to do on here. *laughs* Im really sorry. But I have a new drawing for the times on the 15th! *squeals* and Jeremy's Angels looks GREAT! another fantastic, no PHINTASTIC idea! DG hey u! what's up? oh, i was wondering, do u have a deviant art account? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand.................i've been missin yu and ur stories! lol thnx...... *sighs* ^.^ i'm not all that good at drawing either...... but i still love to do it anyways! ^.^ i betcha u';re better than u think! M&M 00:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Water Front Girls Are you the creator of the Waterfront Girls? If so, can I use them in an episode I'm making up? -Heinz84 6:26 PM 08/15/10 Thanks. -Heinz84 awww.! it's cute. i used to do that! (make my stories like scripts i mean). i just wrote a story......................... M&M 02:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Summers yet to come There is a small idea I have that I would like to add to Summers Yet to Come. Daisy told me to ask you permission before doing so, since you do the most work on that page these days. So, can I add it? It's not big, just a new minor character and a story. -Heinz84 Thanks :-). -Heinz84 SYTC: SBTY 2 Hey, Phinfan I Love the Idea of Summer Belongs To You 2, But where do Mr. Biz and Buck fit into this? Well, What Im trying to say is I made a slight Mod. to your story. I'M SOOO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :..(Ultimatephinferbfan 13:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Zor a Canon? I'm sorry. I just don't know what a canon character means. Could you explain it to me? Does you mean a minor character not listed as the main cast? -Heinz84 6:06 PM 09/10/10 PM So in other words you're going to list Zor as a candidate for deletion? -Heinz84 Well, he's about as much of a character in SYTC as Meap was in the original series. Wait, you mean Zor has no role in SYTC at all? But that's really what I was hoping to use him in :( -Heinz84 Ok. Thanks for letting me keep the page. Can I still keep my episode Invader Zor, along with any furute episodes I decide to make about him? -Heinz84 Sure. I guess so lol :). -Heinz84 LOL! OMG I'm SO sorry dude! I had no idea! nah, your cool. He can add em..dang I feel stupid. That's fine. Don't be sorry, that was totally okay. OOPS. Disneygirl94 02:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC)DG. I'm just dumb like that. *giggles* Mr. Biz I was wondering something about Mr. Biz: You know how he's trying to take Flynn and Co. from Phineas? What would happen if he did that? Is there an episode about that? -Heinz84 9:36 PM 09/11/10 Maybe it can be an episode where maybe Adrian or someone goes to the past on the time machine, messes it up somehow, and returns to a present where Mr. Biz is the owner of Flynn and Co. or now just "Biz Buisness". Like in the episode where Candace messes up the past and Doofenshmirtz is the emperor in the future :). -Heinz84 Another thing: What became of the Doofenshmirtzes by this time? -Heinz84 Ok, that's Heinz, but what about Vanessa, Charlene and Roger? -Heinz84 Ok. I thought of something earlier: an idea for an episode: You know my episode of the origional series, Phineas, Ferb, and the Chocolate Factory? I was thinking of an episode of SYTC where Mr. Chunka is about to pass away, so he hands over the key to Charlie Chunka Chocolate Inc. to Phineas and Ferb, and they have to run the factory for a while, and temporarily appoint Biz to CEO of Flynn and Co. until they can figure out a way to manage both companies. How does that sound? -Heinz84 Hey! Sorry I've been so busy, you know school. Hm, maybe for amanda, I was thinking Stac and Coltrane could have ONE daughter named Kelly, after the girl who plaus stacy. That, and we should probably do something for the Fireside girls futures, I have a few ideas. Check my changes on the page if you would please. Great to talk again! I'm very excited for this future. 8D! PHINBELLA POWER! *coughs* I had to. Disneygirl94 18:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DG Hm, sure, but tell me, what do you want to add? ^.^ Disneygirl94 22:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC)DG Hmz, He grows out of Becky as he hits his pre teen/teen years, and I don't want him to much like Candace, I mean, he falls for Alyson. and doesn't realize Jazz knows. ^.^ xD! Not to much, I really don't LOVE the idea of him being like Candace, it kinda bothers me actually. But you can add more on the "ladies" thing, I guess. SYTC Protagonist I was just wondering something about SYTC: Who can be considered the main protagonist. The way I figure, it's either Julia or Adrian. Is it either of those two? Someone else? Or what? -Heinz84 7:14 PM 09/21/10 Julia, Most definetly is the Main (Kid) Protaginist!Ultimatephinferbfan 21:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmz, I like it. WWOOOTT! Go for it dude! Disneygirl94 00:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC)DG I don't know. There are too many Wizard Of Ozzes here. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 22:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) SYTC Villains I was wondering if there are any more villains that appear in Summers Yet To Come. The Main Antagonist of the series is Mr. Biz, right? And I assume Thaddeas Weaver is a major villain as well. And I introduced Jason and Zor as minor villains. Are there any other villains that appear in some episodes, whomever posted them? -Heinz84 7:05 PM 11/06/10 The Flock I'm going to add a new member from one of my storys. is that ok?23:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Jisu Lee (talk) 101 Platypii Can I make a story about it? Your description is short and I'd like to make a whole episode about it. *''snap!* Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!'') 00:40, December 17, 2010 (UTC) PS. The plural of platypus is "platypii," not platypuses. It's also 2 "I"s, not one. Yep. I do ! Nice to see you again ! Alot has happened, new users old ones left, some stayed. New stories rise old stories fall. New ships start old ones fail. I am happy that my shipping( CandyCain) is now one of the most popular Fanon/Canon shippings. Nice to see you ! It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STEEL PURPLE BABY BUGGY BUMPER'S ??!!!!!! '' 02:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Agent P: The Movie Where can I actally read this story?? Well can I create a story for it than? Thanks! Hey one question. Is Ferb supposed to be in this story? Is he dead or something or did you just forget about him? Travisplatypus (talk) 05:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the New Episode Thanks for creating a new episode for Phinebunk and Gerb! Did you just create the episode or are you gonna write a story to go with it? Good! You are now an official writer for Phinebunk and Gerb!